The Second Apocolypse
by CrYpTiDkId13
Summary: Set four years after Blackbird, Winged Guardian and one after Nevermore. The first apocalypse failed but the Blackbird Army is complete as well as other evil creations. This time, Itex is planning a mass extermination of the entire human race and the mistakes that protect them. CrYpTiDkId13, AtrumVenator, and moonshadow427 bring you their most powerful mutants into one epic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I want to take this time to thank AtrumVenator and moonshadow427 for helping me with this story. I couldn't do this without you so everyone, give them a great big round of applause! We'll just imagine we're hearing it.**

**Well enough dillying and dallying, let's get to it!**

**But first... I don't own Blackbird, Filav Andros, Eris/The Chimera, Lucas (because I'm almost positive he'll show up in here somewhere), or anything/anyone from the Maximum Ride books. (gasps for air) I do however own everything else.**

Filav Andros nervously knocked on his boss's door. He didn't know why he was nervous, after all he was bringing good news. On the other hand, his boss was kind of crazy. The things he had the scientists create were all amazing, but at the same time, terrifying. No single man was ever meant to possess power to do such things, even if every creation was a success.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door. Andros opened the door and looked around the office. It was much bigger than it had been when he was director of Itex. Big enough, apparently, that it was able to fit an arcade in it. His boss, or The Guy (his alias that was well known to every law enforcement agency in the world), was standing in front of a _Time Crisis 3_ game shooting at the screen with one of the guns. The Guy glanced in Andros's direction then back to his game.

"Filav!" he said as he cheerfully shot the animated bad guys. "What's up bro? Did you bring me good news?" Andros nodded and smiled.

"It's finished." The Guy looked up from his game eyes wide with excitement.

"You're kidding me!" he said before fist pumping like a child would. "WOOOOO! THAT my friend is EXCELLENT news! I love you right now!" He grabbed the game's other gun and handed it to Andros. "Here you go man. Multiplayer time!"

"Oh, no I really shouldn't." Andros started backing away. He had never been that good at video games and besides, the other projects still required some work to done. "I should really get back to the lab. There's still plenty to do with the other projects and I should really get to work on them."

"Awww, come on Filav, live a little man!" The Guy said, as he returned to his game. "You're my holmie, you're my guy, you're my bro. Let's just play a round as bros, man. Seriously, you're not director of Itex anymore. In here is where you are completely free from having to be all serious and work obsessed."

"I don't know sir…"

"Filav, you are the second in command here. Come on dude! Relax a little! Take a break from the projects, the work monkeys in there know what they're doing." Although he wasn't actually convinced, Filav caved and grabbed the gun. There was something about The Guy that affected all of the scientists and workers at Itex. It seemed, at times, that they were under some sort of spell when he talked, like they couldn't resist playing video games when he asked them to, or they doubled work time to the point of exhaustion whenever he gave the word. It was what made him a great director.

"So, how are the other projects coming along?" he asked Andros while they blasted their animated rivals with machine guns.

"Fine so far," Andros answered. "I think we're a little behind schedule with the Beast. Too many men were concentrating on the army and the Gen 2 Super Erasers. But, since the army is complete, we'll get back on track soon."

"Sounds good, sounds good, and how about our little guest… Eris was it? The Chimera I mean?"

"Still locked up and unconscious. Tests have proven to be a success. Her DNA really helped us in creating the Beast. Poor girl, she doesn't even know she's part of the greater good by helping us to achieve the destruction of mankind." Andros emptied his fake gun's barrel into the enemies only to shot for the third time. The words, **Game Over**, flashed on his screen.

"It takes some getting used to," The Guy told him sympathetically. "How about one more try?" Andros almost took the gun but he was saved when another worker burst through the door.

"Sir!" he was out of breath but he sounded excited. "The Beast... it's ready. We're going to let it loose and see how well it does it's job... in building 5B."

"Thank you Murphy!" The Guy turned to Andros and smiled. " So much for behind schedule right? Let's go Filav. I'm so excited to see what happens!"

When they arrived in building 5B, they went to the very top. A dome made of chains closed when they got there and about thiry experiments were all pushed inside, heavy iron doors locked beneath them. They knew exactly what was about to happen and they were all banging on the walls and doors trying to get out, but to no avail. They all froze when they heard another metal door opening and they all turned. Standing there was a man who looked like he could be a non green Hulk on steroids. He wore cargo pants and a giant pair of boots. His facial features were very intense, especially his eyes. They were black and piercing, those of a killer.

The door closed and bolted shut, and the hunt was on.

The Beast was on the experiments in a second. Some screamed and ran but others got ready for a fight. They were The Beast's first targets. He bit with his snake fangs and slashed at them with his claws and soon, all of the fighters been killed.

A couple of experiments were running but a small part of The Beast's chest opened up and they were soon caught in a web. His palms opened and what appeared to be wasp stingers came out. The two in the web struggled to get out but only got themselves more stuck. They had no chance and they were dead in a second.

There were only about fifteen experiments left, five of which snapped out wings and flew to the top of the building but couldn't escape. The Beast would deal with them in a minute. He focused on the ones on the ground. His claws made quick work of all of them except one. It created a sword out of thin air and slashed an arm off of the killer standing in front of him. The Beast looked at his severed arm and it started to shrivel away while a new one started to grow. The Beast then turned back to the experiment, and slashed him with his claws again and again but the experiment still didn't go down until finally, the fangs of The Beast sank into him and poison filled his blood stream.

The Beast looked up and unfurled his wings. He took off after the flyers, killing them all one by one until all they were, were splatters on the floor below.

The Guy watched all of this happen along with the other whitecoats. They all cheered when it was over. The Beast was ready. The Gen 2 Super Erasers were ready. But most importantly, the Blackbird Army was ready. The end was inescapable for the humans and anyone who attempted to help them. He turned to Andros.

"Keep improving The Beast until there's nothing left to improve. Send the Super Erasers and the army out. Initiate Codename: Second Apocalypse." Andros smiled and went to do so.

**SO! How was it? Review review review! And then review one more time just in case! Our heroes will be introduced in the next chapter and I hope to have that up in two weeks at the absolute very latest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? So here's chapter 2. Blackbird and my mutant, Christian are introduced in this chapter. If all goes well with this story I'll write one about Christian so he's understood a bit better. Anyway, The Chimera will enter the story in the next chapter.**

**So here we go. I don't own any of the characters except for Christian, The Guy, a dude named Mike, The Beast, and the Gen 2 Super Erasers.**

**There's more action in this chapter so enjoy.**

Blackbird paced back and forth through the living room. He had broken into a vacant house and had been living there for a couple of weeks. Right now he was waiting for a call from a contact of his that had infiltrated an Itex building. All his contact had told him was that something big was going down and that he'd call later with more information.

He wasn't positive but Blackbird thought whatever his contact had been talking about may have something to do with something he heard about four years ago. It was called the Blackbird Army, literally an entire army of maybe thousands of him, all under the control of Itex. That alone was enough to give Blackbird nightmares.

_What's taking so long? _He wondered. He picked his phone up and checked for text messages, a voice mail, anything. This whole thing had made him pretty nervous which was totally unlike him.

His phone rang and he jumped before answering.

"Mike, what the hell took so long?"

"Hey sorry man. They've had us working double time on everything. I haven't been able to get away, but look I have something."

"I'm listening."

"They're sending the Blackbird Army and the new Erasers out to start another apocalypse. I don't know when but it's soon." Blackbird's heart skipped a beat and he sat down on the couch not quite sure what to say.

"Hey man you need to get down here," Mike spoke again. "I don't know, maybe you can stop this thing before it begins."

"Yeah," Blackbird said. "Uh… yeah okay. Where are you?"

"Death Valley. I…" Mike started to speak but there was a sound like someone getting punched and the line suddenly went dead.

"Damn it!" Blackbird threw his phone across the room, breaking it as it hit the wall. He knew Mike had been discovered and that probably meant he had too, but he still had to go. He still had to try to stop this thing before it started.

Blackbird ran up to the window and jumped, snapping his wings out as he fell. He was on his way to the place where it all began.

* * *

I sat in my apartment that wasn't actually mine. It belonged to a friend of mine, a girl I once saved from a group of thugs to be more specific. She wasn't home at the moment so I was doing what any good friend would do, stealing her food and watching cartoons. What can I say? I have a soft spot for the classic Looney Tunes.

I had only been there for about twenty minutes, and right in the middle of watching Bugs Bunny trick Yo Sammity Sam to walk off a cliff, when I heard a helicopter hovering right outside the window.

I heard the missiles launch before I saw them. There was a huge explosion and the apartment was literally blown in half while I was launched across the room. The chopper opened fire with Gatling guns and filled me full of bullets, all of which were pushed out of my body, the wounds they caused immediately closing up. I was literally dying with every shot that hit me; I was just dying really quickly and coming back to life even quicker. I have a reincarnation power you see. In a way I'm basically unkillable but I still fell all of the pain. How helpful.

I somehow mustered up the strength to stand and start to slowly walk toward the helicopter. Believe me, it's pretty difficult. As I got closer, the helicopter started backing up. A smart move on their part, the only problem for them was each time they moved their gunners lost their line of vision on me for a second. That was all the time I needed. I snapped out my wings and jumped from the thirtieth floor of the building and started soaring through the air so now the gunners couldn't hit me. I flew straight up and phased through the bottom of the chopper so I was standing there with a bunch of people who wanted me dead.

"I'm still not completely used to that power," I said trying to break the awkwardness. "That's why I don't use it much. That happen to any of you guys?" One of them grabbed a fairly large hunting knife and came at me. I easily dodged it and punched him in the face sending a tooth flying out of the helicopter. "Guess the Tooth Fairy isn't coming to your house tonight," I muttered. The two gunners then got out pistols and pointed them at me.

"We'll shoot you!" one screamed as if his little gun would kill me forever. I actually laughed before side kicking him out of the helicopter. The other gunner fired and hit me in the shoulder. I ignored the pain and kicked him out too. Then the guy who'd had the knife tackled me and we both fell out and started plummeting to the ground.

I punched him creating a little separation before snapping my wings out and flying towards the helicopter again. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my legs and was being pulled down. I looked down and saw the same guy, just in Eraser form, with a robot arm that seemed to have a little missile launcher in it. Oh yeah and one of his eyes was glowing red. He looked at me and I saw a cold blooded killer in his eyes. It scared me and considering what I've been through, that's really saying something.

I snapped out of my trance and kicked him in nose, twice for good measure. He released his grip but kinda hovered there. Of course he had a freaking jetpack. _Well let's see if he can use it._

My hands caught fire (another useful trick of mine) and I started flying, the flames bursting from my hands making me go faster, by like, a hundred miles per hour. I was going at one hundred fifty miles per hour but the Eraser was easily keeping pace with me. So I sped up going about two hundred ninety-five, which isn't easy in a city like the one I was in, San Francisco, but I was weaving through the buildings with ease. Then again, so was the Eraser. I gunned it at three hundred, my max speed, and it finally seemed like the Eraser was having trouble keeping up and maneuvering. I decided to finish this guy off so I stopped, whirled around and socked him one more time, sending him spiraling into a building and, seeing that he was part machine, exploding.

I sped back to my friend's apartment and left an IOU on her door (it read, "IOU, 1 bag of Lays potato chips, 1 6-pack of Coke, I/2 an apartment. Really sorry. Love, Christian.) and started speeding to the School in Death Valley. This nightmare started for me there and I was going to be sure that whatever just tried to kill me would be destroyed before anymore were made. If more had already been made, I'd just destroy all of them before they could do anymore damage.

* * *

"Are they coming?" The Guy asked a bit impatiently. Andros looked at the monitors in front of him and watched as the two experiments Blackbird and Christian flew towards them.

"Yes sir they are," he replied nervously. "What exactly are we trying to accomplish by luring them here?" The Guy smiled.

"We're luring them here to kill them. That one, Christian, we're going to kill for good. He may have lived past his expiration date but we're going to kill him now. Have we finished extracting the Chimera's DNA? Do we have all we need to make more Beasts?"

"Yes sir we do. What should we do with her now?"

"Kill her too when this is over. Oh yeah and take Mike's body away and bury him would you Filav? He's starting to smell." Andros covered his nose and dragged the lifeless body of Mike out of the room.

**Wait... They're going to kill The Chimera?! REVIEW! The Chimera will be introduced in the next chapter but the question is, will she Blackbird and Christian be able to escape The School alive?**

**Stay tuned everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. A LOT has been going on with me so I haven't hadmuch of a chance to write. But that's not important cause Chapter 3 is finally here so I'll make this intro quick.  
**

**Okay first, I don't own any of the characters created by AtrumVenator or moonshadow427.**

**Alright. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.  
**

_Christian POV_

I arrived at the School after a few minutes and was surprised to find no one was pointing a gun at me as I landed. This was probably the most suspicious thing I'd ever experienced since whenever I went somewhere, and I mean like literally every time, there was someone shooting at me or about to stab me or something. I pulled out my pistol as soon as I landed and scoped the place out.

I entered one of the facility's buildings and was immediately hit with the horrible smell of chemicals. My head started hurting and my eyes started watering and suddenly I wasn't in my time anymore. I watched as images of me rescuing my kidnapped sister from the School all those five years ago when I was a mere eleven. I had a gun, the same one I had now, and we were running through the halls. Long story short she escaped. I wasn't so lucky. I woke up about three days later in a large dog crate with wings on my back. I escaped that week and my sister was brought back the next day, going through the exact thing I went through. It was two years before we saw each other again.

I snapped out of the flashback like trance I was in and got out of that building as fast as I could. I was soaked in sweat but ignored my terror and kept looking. After about ten minutes when I still hadn't found anyone and was ready to give up, I heard something. My instincts told me danger so, naturally, I went closer.

I found a whole factory full of whitecoats and the new Erasers working on some new projects. Whole assembly lines of what appeared to be clones of a fellow birdkid were moving slowly as the workers worked on them. They all looked intimidating with black clothing, hair, and wings, but (and this is just me) I think it was the six foot black and red swords that really completed the whole scary "I'm-gonna-chop-off-your-damn-head" look.

I telepathically summoned my six foot long retractable pole with foot long blades on each side (I only have this one telepathic connection. Other than that I have no mind controlling or mind reading powers), it's like a metal bo staff with blades on each end just for reference, and was about to head in when a sword was put to my throat. I turned and saw what looked like one of the clones.

"Get that damn sword out of my face," I growled, glaring into his eyes. Then suddenly I was having more flashbacks from my tortured past. I watched myself, days after I escaped the School for the first time, using a little machine I stole to wipe my family's memory of me clean, having my back broken by a Gen-1 Eraser a year later, one of my human friends literally being torn to shreds by a pack of Gen-1 Erasers, Wonder dying in my arms after we had stopped the Apocalypse last year, and more, but the memory of Wonder's death had really pissed me off.

I dropped my death staff, turned into a Gen-1 Eraser, and rushed the clone. I had been suppressing the sadness and anger from Wonder's death for an entire year and now I was ready to explode.

* * *

_Blackbird POV_

I had watched the memories of the guy in front of him. He had had a past just as horrible as mine but the memory of the black girl with wings, dying in his arms was the most interesting. She had kissed him before she died and he was crying the whole time. Whoever she was, she had been important to him, maybe the love of his life or some lovey-dovey thing like that, cause it set him off. He had turned into an Eraser, the old kind, and charged me.

Surprised, I tried to react by giving him a small cut as a warning, but had instead slashed his throat. He immediately morphed back into a birdkid and grabbed his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. I rushed to his side intending to help him but he pulled out a handgun and shot himself in the head, splattering me with blood. I dropped to my knees.

_Damnit,_ I thought. I hadn't killed anyone in seven years, because of something similar to what happened to the girl in his memory. I swore I'd never kill another person, to stop being The Harbringer of Death. I kneeled next to his body thinking I wouldn't be able to live with myself for a minute when the blood that had splattered me suddenly shot back to the guy's head. The bullet came flying out and the wound started healing. He got up and sat on his knees as the blood returned now to his throat and the slash healed itself. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you o-" I started when he suddenly turned into an Eraser again and punched me in the jaw. I dropped my sword and actually flew into the wall of the factory. He was stronger than any Eraser I had ever encountered. I stood up a little dazed, and saw a truck flying towards me. I jumped out of the way and the truck plowed through the wall where I had just been. He charged me again, this time catching me and running toward the wall. I raked the eyes and he roared in pain, dropping me and tripping. He turned into a birdkid again and his hands lit on fire. This time I whipped out my wings and took off as fast as I could. I circled a little bit, getting him in my sights, then dive bombing him. He dropped and I picked him up flying back into the air. I flew up, then dropped straight towards the factory's door and let go of him. He crashed into the machines and lay motionless. I grabbed my sword from the ground landed right over him putting the blade on his throat. His eyes slowly opened and he let out a moan.

"Move and I'll kill you again," I growled at him, when suddenly a foot came up and caught me in the nose. I fell to the floor but got up again instantly. I swung at whoever had kicked me but they caught my fist. I looked at their face and saw that it was me before getting decked. I hit the ground again. More versions of me and some Erasers who appeared to be cyborgs crowed around me and the other guy I was just fighting. Then they picked us up and took tuns punching us.

Someone started clapping and we were thrown to the floor. A man in jeans and an Atari t-shirt, and very closely resembled a younger Quentin Tarantino with long Ashton Kutcher like hair, and what must have been a bodyguard who looked like a white Hulk, stood in front of us. The other guy was bleeding from the forehead and looked barely conscious but he still launched himself at Quentin-Ashton but was swatted away like a toy the bodyguard. He landed on the other side of the room about forty feet away.

"Welcome Blakbird," Quentin-Ashton said with a smile as his minions retrieved the other guy. "And welcome Christian. I'm The Guy! Of course Christian already knew that." He patted Christian on the head, the blood from his forehead now staining his dirty blond hair. "How's your sister? You know, the one I used to try to kill you and your other sister? Remember that?" The Guy asked Christian innocently. Christian spit in his face.

"Go to hell," he managed to choke out. The Guy's bodyguard kneed him in the gut and Christian coughed up blood.

"So Blackbird," The Guy said casually wiping spit off his face. "How do you like my army? The Blackbird Army man! You inspired this shit right here dude! You should be proud. Hell, I know I would be. I mean how impressive are they huh? And speaking of impressive, how about this guy? How about The Beast?" he said patting his bodyguard on the shoulder. "The combination of bird, lion, tiger, wolf, snake, spider, lizard, and wasp DNA! He's not even human man. We made him like the old Itex monkeys made the Omega Generation. We made him immune to all known diseases, super tall and muscular, he's super agile, the whole package! All of this was made for the two of you. So what do you think?"

"I think you must've spent many nights in front of a mirror practicing that dumb speech," I replied without emotion.

"Aw don't go all tough guy on me now," The Guy said kinda laughing. "The reason I ask is because you two are two out of three of the best and we want to change that. So, to do that, we're going to kill the two of you and the other one I mentioned, and these dudes are going to cause the second apocalypse." I gulped. I had no idea what to say. Unless a miracle happened right now, we weren't going to be able to stop this. Suddenly Christian threw his head back into a Blackbird clone's sword and was stabbed through the back of the head.

"No! SHIT!" The Guy yelled, being serious for the first time in about five minutes. "He's going to reincarnate! Get the antidote! NOW!" It was too late though. The sword was shot back and the wound healed quickly. Christian was back. The Blackbird's and cyborg Erasers around him grabbed him but he phased through the floor, dragging them face first down with him. He shot out of the floor, hands on fire, and started blasting flames everywhere. The bad guys started to scatter and I started helping him take them out. The Guy ran to a machine and grabbed a sniper rifle, aimed and shot Christian in the neck with a dart.

* * *

_Christian's POV  
_

I yanked the dart out of my neck and threw it to the ground as more clones of Blackbird and what I had decided were new Super Erasers rushed into the room. I looked around and decided this was one fight I could cut short. I flew down and grabbed Blackbird before phasing through the floor, right into one of the rooms in the basement. There was a scientist in there with a shotgun pointed at a girl who was strapped to a lab bench and being given sedatives through a tube. I let go of Blackbird and walked up behind the scientist.

"You know," I said, startling him to the point of him actually wetting himself, "I really fail to see the sport in this. I mean she's being given sedatives and she's strapped down." The scientist put the gun in my face.

"Okay Bill Nye, here's what's going to happen; I'm gonna give you till the count of three to get the Exploding Stick of Science out of my face before I shove it up your ass and use it to blow your brains out," I said darkly. "One." He dropped the gun and I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I turned to Blackbird.

"He's gullible. I would never do something like that. I'm 98% human for crying out loud," I said. I stuck out my hand. "Christian by the way. Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing." Blackbird hesitated but shook my hand.

"Blackbird, and I'm sorry too." He looked at the girl. " Who's she?" I turned and walked over to her, studying her. She had black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black skull and the name of some band I'd never heard of, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was black, silver, and gold which made it like, the most awesome hair I'd ever seen. Then I started noticing the weird stuff. She had claws for one thing, long and pointy black claws. Then of course there was her dark golden cat tail. She appeared to be part cat but my nose was picking up other scents too, like a bird and a snake. Weird.

"I don't know," I said answering Blackbird's question. "She's definitely part cat but I'm also smelling that she's part bird and part snake. Let's just ask her." I took the tube out of her arm and sedatives spilled onto the floor. Blackbird came over and we unstrapped her from the table. Suddenly I heard voices and started smelling so many different smells. They were looking for us.

"Blackbird we've got company," I said. "I hate to do this but she needs to get up NOW!" I lit my hand on fire and grabbed the girl's arm. Her eyes shot open immediately and she sat up screaming in pain. The voices started coming closer.

"What- where am I?" the girl asked. I picked up the scientist's shotgun and waited by the door.

"It's okay," Blackbird said. "We're trapped in the School right now and we're about to escape. Just-" he stopped talking for a second before suddenly saying, "Crap. Christian she looked into my eyes." I looked at over. She had fallen on her knees and was holding her head crying. The door burst open and The Beast burst in with the clones and Super Erasers. The girl looked up, and her eyes were completely red.

"Blackbird get back!" I yelled tackling him as the girl roared then shifted into another form and jumped into evil army, slashing everyone in sight.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnndddd SCENE! Next chapter is going to be completely told from The Chimera's POV so I'll only be posting the chapter while moonshadow427 will be writing. Should be pretty awesome!**

**Don't forget... review, favorite, follow, tell your friends. Not necessarily in that order. DO IT! Have a nice day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Moonshadow here! I finally get to write my own parts in this wonder multi-authored story, I'm very honored someone even read my story, let alone like Eris so much they wanted to use her in their own story! So he's chapter four, just as CrYpTiDkId13 doesn't own Eris, I don't own their character nor AtrumVenator's character, or anything James Patterson came up with…basically I can only claim rights to Eris.

Now, enough of my blabbering, here's the next chapter!

Chapter four-

(Eris POV)

There are a few things I never expect to happen to me, and the most recent one is being ripped out of a very peaceful sleep by a burning hot pain in my arm. If I'm sleeping I like to be woken up easily but this time…this time I jerked awake screaming in agony.

It took two seconds for the scent of chemicals to reach my nose and my scream to me cut off, I could not be where I thought I was.

"What—where am I?" I asked, looking around in terror, there were two boys here, both of them had wings, one of them had shaggy blonde hair, obviously hadn't been cut in quite some time, tall, with blue eyes. His wings were black with white splashed throughout while the other boy was also tall but reminded me more of Fang, dark hair, black wings, only his eyes were grey.

"It's okay," the darker one said, "We're in a School but we're just about to escape. Just—" He looked down at me and my eyes met his.

In an instant I was no longer in that School with the two boys, I was back in the old school. I watched with red tainted vision, as I had done a thousand times in my nightmares, watching the innocent children run screaming away from my claws. I heard myself cackle as I murdered all those different mutants. Then I was in the forest, my own dim echoed voice trying to call out to the familiar face of my brother, begging him to run before his crimson blood splattered over my face. It was almost as if I could still feel it!

As per usual, my only coping mechanism with these thoughts was to let my conscious mind sink away, for that sweet blackness to pull me under, scales crawling over my skin as I shifted.

No!

I couldn't risk those two bird kids' lives!

I tried to fight with the flaw in my design but the doors burst open and an army of mutants burst in and began to attack us.

Well…if they shot first, I may end up killing everyone, but at least I had moral high ground!

With a roar I launched at the army, slashing at all of the people attacking, listening to their skin boil beneath my poison and their screams echo around the mostly empty room. I turned my sights on the bit hulk-like thing, not caring how big he was, nothing had survived against my poison, ever.

However, to my shock, he wasn't even there when I slashed him! I spun around with a snarl, trying to get a lock on him. He was huge! He should be all burly and gorilla like! Not faster than me!

"That's so cool, man! I never got to see her in action!" a voice called and instinctually I looked for the owner, my eyes skimming right over the two bird kids, who were perfectly satisfied with staying clear out of my way. "Oh, I'm not in there with you, do you think I'd risk getting blood on myself? Anyway, like my bodyguard, his name is The Beast, and you are the perfect test of his skills." I simply hissed in return and faced this 'Beast' character.

He stared at me with flat, impassive black eyes, his muscles rippling when he moved even a bit. I suppose he could be intimidating but I lost most sense of fear when I was in this mode. I could kill and I was confident in that.

So I allowed the flaw in my mind to have a bit more control and attacked. The Beast however proved more difficult than I could have possibly imagined, he knew well enough to avoid my claws and fangs, and he knew he couldn't pierce past my scales so he resulted to just throwing me around, this guy was about three times the size of me anyway!

I found myself on the ground for the third time, coughing up blood as I forced myself to my feet, there were spots all over me that were throbbing with pain from where scales had cracked but I was intent on at least getting a small cut on this guy! However, during my fight with the Beast, more of the soldiers had filtered into the room and the two bird kids were forced to try to fight them off.

"We can't keep doing this! Uh…Snake-lady! We need to go!" the frantic call of one of the boys snapped me out of my trance, my vision clearing and I had just enough time to dodge out of the way of The Beast's fists.

"Come on!" the other one called, grabbing my wrist and yanking me forward.

It was hard to wade through the crowd of people trying to kill us but one of the guys had a big double bladed staff and the other had some massive, slightly terrifying, swords which he wielded with perfection without actually killing anyone and me…well…I had deadly poison dripping from my fingers so I think I was good.

We finally made it to a large area with a glass ceiling and both boys stopped, the one with the swords turned to me with a quick apology, sheathed his swords and grabbed me, spreading his own pure black wings and shooting into the sky.

"GET THEM!" the voice from before ordered.

So those soldiers were after us in a second and I knew the guy carrying me wanted nothing more than to fight so I began to struggle.

"Let me go!" I ordered,

"I'm not dropping you!" he shouted back over the wind.

"I have wings! Let me go!" I repeated.

"If she can fly, let her!" the other guy called so I was dropped. I plummeted about fifty feet, twisting in the air to avoid hitting some of the soldiers before I managed to shift forms and catch up to the other two bird kids.

"Nice trick!" the darker boy called but I didn't respond, glancing over my shoulder at the soldiers, trying to figure out how we could get away from them.

"How are we going to avoid them?" I called, urging my wings to move me just a bit faster.  
Both boys were silent for a while before the blonde boy pointed down to a thick forest.

"We can lose them in there!" none of us had a chance to question it since the soldiers were getting closer so we all turned and dive bombed the trees.

I shifted into my land form just before I hit the branches, slowing my decent before landing heavily on the forest floor.

"How do you keep doing that?!" the dark haired boy called but I waved him off,

"Introductions later! RUN!" They both agreed and we took off running, trying to find a place to hide.  
"In here!" the blonde called, gesturing to a cave of sorts.

I didn't hear any of the soldiers behind us but I couldn't be too sure so I followed them into the cave, forcing myself as far away from the opening as possible, keeping my hand over my mouth to keep from breathing too loud but in the dead silence I felt like everyone else there could hear my heartbeat anyway.

Minutes past slowly, but none of the soldiers came prowling around, slowly I began to be able to breathe easier and my heart returned to an average pace before I finally turned my eyes on the two boys who may have just saved me…or were planning on killing me.

"Think they're gone?" the blonde one asked, peeking out the entrance.

"I think so, but we should probably get moving anyway, they could be back." The other one said. "Let's go."  
"Whoa, wait, I'm not going anywhere with you two anything I find out why I was there, who you are, why you were at that place, and where I am." I listed off, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Now?!" the dark haired boy demanded but I just narrowed my eyes, refusing to move. He sighed, "Fine, my name's Blackbird, this is Christian, we don't know why you were there, I went there to try and stop Itex from starting a second Apocalypse and you are in Death Valley." I turned my eyes to Christian, waiting for his explanation.  
"I was there for the same reason, can I ask who you are…and how you keep shifting forms?"

"My name's Eris, also known as The Chimera. I can shift between the forms of a bird, cat, and snake, although I have two different snake forms, one of which I am myself, the other I am a homicidal maniac not in control of my own body. Now I think we should go." They both looked a little hesitant but really, I didn't have time to feel hurt about that, we were all being chased by a hoard of soldiers and I just found out there was going to be a Second Apocalypse , I think we had bigger things to worry about.

"Right, so do you want to help us?" Christian asked hesitantly.

"Stop a Second Apocalypse? Sounds like fun."

"Good, then let's get out of here, we need to find a place to stay and plan, Itex is a big company, we'll need all the info we can get to take them out." Blackbird said, looking out the cave for any attackers.

"I know of a place we could stay." Christian spoke up.

"Then lead the way. How far away? We should probably try to stay low, maybe not fly." Blackbird said, stepping away from the cage door to look at both of us.

"It's a few hours away, but we could steal a car, I know how to drive."

"I know how to hotwire!" I piped up.

"Great, let's get to the city, it's about a half hour run from here."

Finding a car to steal was surprisingly easy, we actually didn't even need my hotwiring skills, some idiot with a convertible left their keys in the ignition so all we had to do was sit down and peel out.

"So…um…why did all the soldiers attacking us look like you?" I asked Blackbird carefully, leaning forward from the backseat.

"Apparently Itex made clones of me." he replied, glancing at me flatly, not meeting my eyes before returning his eyes to the road.

"Oh…and what was the Beast made of? He looked...not remotely human, more like a gorilla with no hair and a dude's face."

"That's one way to put it, he was a long list of things, wasp, bird, lizard, snake, wolf, lion, tiger, and spider." Christian listed off. I whistled,

"Wow, he really isn't human! Also, there's something up with your neck, it's swelling and it looks really messed up." I frowned at the red lump on the side of Christian's neck.

"What?" his hand raised to the bump only to recoil as soon as he touched it with a hiss. "That's weird, I'll have to check it out more when we get to the place."

I sat back and stared out over the road, partially wondering what was going on with the Gang, they were probably fine, just thought I had run away again. Oh well.

The drive took longer than he expected, mostly because we were driving and we got stuck in traffic, something I'm positive none of us are used to.

"We would be the worst normal people ever!" I groaned.

"Which is why we're not." Christian agreed, the mark on his neck was getting worse and I was really worried about it, even Blackbird was giving it glanced on occasion, also with a frown.

We finally arrived at the place we were supposed to stay at, it was a simple urban house that you would find in one of those stupid cherry pie type lives. It actually creeped me out, every single house on the block looked the same.  
"This place should work, it was a friend of mine's, they let me stay here whenever I want, this is their winter home." Christian explained as we all walked in.

Automatically we all split off, checking every single corner of the house without even saying a word to each other, all while finding a room to claim. Once we found the house was clean I returned to find Christian looking at his neck in the mirror in confusion, poking at it gently.

"That doesn't look so good, what do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure, maybe—"

"Didn't you get stuck by a dart?" Blackbird asked.

"Huh, yeah, that must've been it, I wonder what was in it." Christian muttered, turning his eyes back to the mirror.  
"Or what it'll do to you, anything from the School is not something you want injected in you." We all shuddered in agreement, all having gone through similar situations no doubt. "Put some ice on it to get the swelling down, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay, g'night." I nodded, shooting another worried look at the mark on his neck before going up to get some rest, one big question still in my mind.

What had they done to me?

**There we go! My first written chapter for this story! Enjoy and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys have decided to stick with the story. While we're in the intro I want to tell you guys that this story wouldn't be possible without help from moonshadow427's writing, so do us a favor and check out her AWESOME story The Chimera! Also thanks to AtrumVenator for letting us use Blackbird, check her stories out too guys!  
**

**So here goes the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or things from Maximum Ride. I also don't own moonshadow's or AtrumVenator's characters. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

_Christian's POV_

_I watched it all happen again, but this time it was in slow motion._

_I gasped for air as I came back from the dead again, wondering how I was alive. Damien dropped dead right next to me. My flock was happy that I was alive again. Wonder had tears of joy in her eyes. I hugged her. I kissed her. I was happy that today wasn't the day I would never be able to see her again. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. DJ had impaled me and Wonder with a broken rusty pipe. I decapitated him, which was very uncharacteristic of me. Wonder's blood covered the entire front of my shirt.  
_

_She said she loved me._

_She died in my arms._

_I started to cry uncontrollably knowing my life was going to be unlivable._

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Apparently I had just had the nightmare that had been haunting me for a year and I had been crying in my sleep. Wonderful. Thank you Blackbird.

I got up and immediately started trying to keep myself awake to avoid seeing the one person I had loved more than life itself die in my arms again. I made a pot of coffee and drank the entire thing, I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, and then I made the mistake of looking in the mirror and seeing Wonder's blood dripping from my shirt. I jumped back in shock but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

I sat there for a moment catching my breath when I noticed the swelling on my neck hadn't stopped since I had put ice on it. It looked like half of my neck was red and swelling up before it suddenly burst spilling blood everywhere. The bathroom floor was flooded with crimson but then, just like my shirt, I blinked and it was gone. I felt my neck and it was still there, mysterious red spot and all.

Disturbing hallucinations. That was a new one on me.

I stood there for a minute just looking in the mirror wondering where those had come from when suddenly Sophie appeared in the mirror too. I looked around the bathroom trying to find her but couldn't. She was only visible to me when I looked in the mirror. It was a shock to see her since she was one of my the original members of my Flock, or Flock of Freaks as we called ourselves. She was a shape shifting eight year old girl with sandy blonde hair and her eyes were different colors, one was brown and one was blue. She died a month and a half after we let her into our group. So how was she here?

I looked away trying to suppress more bad memories (and more tears) and went out into the living room to find Blackbird sitting in one of the chairs.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked with an emotionless face. I really kind of hated him for bringing back these horrible memories.

"If I could I would be," I snapped, "but thanks to you and your stupid bad memory eyes that's not a possibility anymore." He didn't seem phased by this at all, like he had had this conversation, or at least a similar one before.

"I'm sorry," he said a bit quietly. "I can't control it when someone looks into my eyes." I walked into the kitchen with Blackbird right behind me and got a Coke from the fridge. I started sipping it a bit angrily before forcing myself to say that it was fine.

"I'm curious though," he said a bit cautiously. "I saw your memories when you looked into my eyes, Eris' too, but with you there was a girl-" I could see where this was going.

"Uh... there were a lot of girls," I said trying to avoid the subject. Blackbird kind of laughed.

"No there weren't. I know you know what I'm talking about. The black girl who died in your arms. Don't talk about it if you want but who was she?" I felt my anger rising but I could also feel myself starting to choke up. I didn't say anything for a while and Blackbird must've gotten the hint cause he said, "Sorry for bringing her up."

"So," I said trying to change the subject, "what are your powers? What other than your penance stare can you do?"

"I have reflexes that are unmatched by anyone or anything and I can fly at supersonic speeds. And then there's my penance stare as you call it. I-" My mind went fuzzy and then totally blank for a single second. When it stopped I looked up to find that Blackbird had appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy sh-" I said jumping back. "What the hell man you can't sneak up on me like that!" Blackbird looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean? We've been talking for a few minutes now."

"I don't think so man. I like just came in here cause I couldn't sleep and you weren't there when I got he-" My mind went fuzzy and then totally blank for a single second again. I saw Blackbird had sneaked up on me and before I could react it happened again, but this time I blacked out.

* * *

_Blackbird's POV_

Christian dropped to the ground, unconscious. Now I don't care what anyone says, when someone loses consciousness in front of you, reincarnation power or not, you help them. I got next to him an felt for a pulse and found his heart rate going at about a thousand miles an hour and then his heart stopped.

I immediately started to preform CPR, something I had learned while working in a Black Ops team years ago, but Christin's heart wouldn't start. I tried for ten minutes but there was no change. I sat back and kicked the fridge, angry that I couldn't save him.

I walked back into the living room and sat down in one of the leather chairs wondering, what now? I thought that Eris and I could still take The Guy down on our own. I just sat there for a while thinking before I looked up at the clock seeing it was four in the morning which I was a little surprised by. I got up wondering how I was going to sleep at all when I heard a clatter from the kitchen. I drew my sword and cautiously went in and found Christian standing in the middle of a mess of pots and pans on the floor. I sighed in relief and sheathed my sword.

"Guess it'll take a lot more than a dart to kill you huh?" I said. He looked up and I could tell something was wrong. His eyes were red. He grabbed a bunch of knives of all shapes and sizes and started walking toward me with an evil grin on his face.

He threw a knife at my face which I caught in midair and threw to the side. I drew my sword again as Christian threw three more knives at me which I easily deflected. He jumped at me but I sidestepped him and kicked him hard in the side, but that only made him laugh. He turned into an Eraser and whipped around, punching me and sending me flying into the wall leaving a huge hole. Christian walked over to me, grabbed me, and threw me through the ceiling and into the attic. I sat there for a minute catching my breath when I heard the hammer of a pistol cock back. The gun fired and the bullet came through the ceiling and barley missed me. I jumped up as four more shots were fired up through the ceiling all of them luckily missing me, and then it became quiet. I listened and heard a door opening and I realized that Eris must've heard us fighting and come out of her room to see what was going on. I jumped down through the hole in the ceiling and saw Christian out of Eraser form with a pistol pointed at Eris' head. She looked confused for a split second but quickly realized something was wrong, shifting from her cat form to her snake form as Christian fired his gun. The bullet bounced off of Eris' head and I jumped on Christian's back putting him in a headlock and trying to knock him out.

"What the hell is going on?" Eris demanded to know shifting back into her cat form. I shook my head as Christian tried desperately to get me off of his back.

"I don't know," I yelled. Christian headbutted me and caught me in the nose twice. I fell off of him as Eris jumped at him and kicked him into the kitchen island. His head cracked on the surface and Christian fell to the ground in pain. I looked at Eris.

"Thanks." She smiled and nodded as Christian got back up and summoned his double bladed staff and charged us.

* * *

_Eris's POV_

Either I had really misplaced my trust this time or there was something really wrong with Christian. I mean…he shot me! If it wasn't for my scales I would've been dead, HE ALMOST KILLED ME! On the other hand, judging by the look on Blackbird's face, this was not normal. That also meant I was trusting him to know what was going on and I had bigger things to focus on!

I dodged the giant sword that Christian was currently trying to kill us with. I stumbled over a bit of log I think came from the hole in the ceiling and gasped, tumbling to the ground, forced to dive out of the way to avoid my intestines saying a sorrowful goodbye to my stomach.

"Eris!" Blackbird called as I shoved away from the wall, skidding over the linoleum floor, using my scales as skates.

"Have any ideas?!" I shouted back, scrambling to my feet and blocking the swords with a wince, my armor still wasn't fully functional from my last fight.

"No! I was hoping you did!" I groaned, watching as he tried that running leap on Christian's back again but he just shifted into an Eraser and shook him off like a flea, though his attention was now focused on him instead of me.

"Don't you have some fancy way to knock him out?!"

"No! You?!"

"I CAN ONLY KILL!" This was getting us absolutely nowhere.

"We can try to talk to him!" Blackbird suggested as I dove at Christian's feet, making sure that I wouldn't hit him with my nails, trying to get him off balance.

"Go right ahead!" I grunted as our eraser 'friend' picked me up like a simple pest and threw me against the other side of the room.

"Hey! Christian! It's us! Blackbird and Eris!" he shouted but Christian showed no evidence of caring one bit and shifted back, drawing his dual ended sword again, glaring at us before attacking.

Now this was a form I could deal with! I waved frantically at Blackbird, trying to tell him to keep Christian busy while I attempted to knock him out. Blackbird nodded and charged Christian with his own sword while I snuck up behind him, clambering silently up onto the kitchen island and crouching, waiting for the perfect moment.

Their swords locked at the hilt and it became a battle of the strength, so I rose up a bit and launched myself forward, going for a full out wrestler style attack, banging my diamond hard scaled fists right over his head, landing and running away just in case it didn't work.

He didn't fall unconscious but he dropped his blade and both of his hands went to the top of his head, pain flitting across his features.

"OW!" he screamed.

Blackbird and I let out relieved sighed and I slumped back against the wall, he hadn't talked while he was in that other form, guess that means this was all over.

"Chimi!"

Spoke too soon.

I spun around, instinctually looking for a way out before I noticed Lucas he was…different.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I demanded.

"You know him?" Blackbird asked, taking a step away from me, his hands tightening on his sword.

"Yeah, sure, he's been hunting me ever since I left, but he was a Gen 5, what is this? Some kind of Gen 2, Gen 5 mix up?" I spat.

"Oh yes, they just upgraded me, it's beautiful isn't it?" Lucas purred, slowly walking into our little house. I really hoped it would've taken longer for then to find us, but my guess was they never actually lost us.

"Beautiful isn't the word I would've chosen." Christian spoke up, he sounded like he was going to be sick.

"Ah yes, the regenerative boy, I think he may be more interesting than you are Chimi." I flinched, not sure if I should be happy he was going to start leaving me alone or sorry for Christian that he was going to go after him.

"Don't call me that." I spat.

"Well, Christian is it? You're going to have to come with us." he said, being all diplomatic and stuff.

He would make a good politician.

All of us watched him, this place was probably totally surrounded and the only way out was the fly, and even that was probably a stretch.

"Not in a million years, Lucas was it?" Christian sneered, still trying to act tough even though he was pale as a sheet.

Lucas let out an overly dramatic sigh and reached behind him, all of us fell into defensive positions at once and to my surprise he actually pulled out a gun. A gun, this was not in his usual way of doing things.

"You're using guns now? What, lose your venom?" I laughed, though I still stayed ready to fight, that shot earlier was lucky, I can still be killed by guns.

"Not now Chimi, I'm working." I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Blackbird, as if he could somehow explain what was going on but he seemed just as clueless as I was.

Lucas leveled his hand and pointed the gun directly at Christian's heart, but he just laughed.

"Do you really think that can kill me?" Lucas smiled angelically, a look that sent chills of horror down my spine.

"Oh, I think it can." He purred and his finger pressed against the trigger.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Blackbird got the idea that whatever was about to happen was not going to turn out well and dove towards Lucas, hitting him off balance just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet sped towards Christian, piercing him through the side.

I watched his blue eyes go wide as the force of the bullet pushed him back a step. He pressed his hand against the wound and stared at the blood that began to seep from his shirt and flesh.

"It's not supposed to hurt this much." He breathed.

**And there you go. Obviously something's wrong with Christian but what? I'll let you draw your own conclusions (and I'll bet most of you can probably at least guess and be close) but it'll be revealed in the next chapter. Review! Go read The Chimera! Come back and keep reading this story! Stay tuned for Chapter 6. **

**Well kiddies that's all for now. And remember: _Never knock on Death's door, ring the doorbell and run away, he hates that! _Ok see you later.**


End file.
